Tales of The Elder Scrolls V Book 1: The Dragon Masters Return
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but follows a different story where The Dragonborn, a Imperial man from Helgen finds that he is Dragonborn and has to fight against Alduin, The Dragon Master, their followers and their armies. Joining The Dragonborn are a few other heroes of Skyrim
1. Prologue

**Do not own Elder Scrolls **

**Based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but follows a different story.**

**Tales of The Elder Scrolls V: The Dragon Masters Return **

**Prologue**

Deep in Ragnvald, an ancient Nordic city in ruins in that is located in the Reach, North of the City of Markarth, and lying in a deep path in the mountains. A strange group of bandits were on the mountain path with a large ancient sarcophagus, there were twenty Bandits, three Bandit Outlaws, one Bandit Marauder and the boss, The Dragon Bandit Chief. The Bandits were wearing different types of Fur Armour, Fur Boots or Fur Shoes, Fur Bracers or Fur Gauntlets and Fur Helmet. They had either Long Bows with Iron Arrows or Iron Swords. The Bandit Outlaws were also wearing Fur Armour, Fur Boots or Fur Shoes, Fur Bracers or Fur Gauntlets and Fur Helmet. All three had Steel Swords and Iron Shields. The Bandit Marauder was wearing Steel Armour, Steel Shin Boots, Steel Helmet and Steel Nordic Gauntlets. He had a Steel Battleaxe. All these bandits were male Nords. The Dragon Bandit Chief was wearing Dragonplate Armor, Dragonplate Boots, Dragonplate Gauntlets and Dragonplate Helmet. The Dragon Bandit Chief had a Dragonbone Sword and a Dragonplate Shield. The Dragon Bandit Chief was a large male Orsimer (Orc). All The other bandits had injures and looked very tired. The Dragon Bandit Chief said in a deep voice "You have done well for s bunch of normal bandits"

The Bandit Marauder said "Here is the sarcophagus of The Dragon Priest Otar the Mad, so where's our payment we were promised as I lost a few good men to the two guardians Saerek and Torsten"

The Dragon Bandit Chief looked at the sarcophagus with a slight smile and asked ignoring what The Bandit Marauder said "Was the Mask of The Master in this place as well?"

The Bandit Marauder said "Yes it was finally in this place" He then pulled out a Gold Mask and handed it to The Dragon Bandit Chief who was looking very happy at having the mask.

The Dragon Bandit Chief said while putting the mask away "Yes he can finally return to stop the Dovahkiin and The Dragons will rule over us"

The Bandit Marauder asked getting annoyed "What about our payment for finally competing over job?"

The Dragon Bandit Chief said while snapping his fingers "Yes your payment" and a few seconds later a large black dragon appeared. The bandits fled down the mountain. They were all killed as the dragon hit them with his fire. The Bandit Marauder said "Alduin" before he was hit by fire and died.


	2. The Attack on Helgen

**Do not own Elder Scrolls **

**Based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but follows a different story.**

**Tales of The Elder Scrolls V: The Dragon Masters Return **

**Chapter One: The Attack on Helgen**

Samuel Kvatch was a male Imperial who lived in Helgen all of his life. Imperial are natives of the civilized, cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil, the Imperials are well-educated and well-spoken. Imperials are also known for the discipline and training of their citizen armies. Because of this, the Imperials have dominated Tamriel for more than 2,000 years. Sam had blond short hair and green eyes. He was wearing normal clothes. Helgen is a moderately-sized community in Falkreath Hold, Skyrim. It was one of the only friendly settlements located in Falkreath Hold, apart from the city of Falkreath itself and Half-Moon Mill. Sam was walking home from near Helgen Keep when a couple of Imperial men wearing Imperial Light Armour, Imperial Light Boots, Imperial Light Bracers and Imperial Light Helmet appeared. They had Imperial Light Shields and Imperial Swords on their belts. They both had amulets with a red D around their necks. They were followed by The Imperial Captain who was an Imperial Female. She was wearing Imperial Armour, Imperial Boots, Imperial Bracers, Imperial Officer's Helmet. She has an Imperial Sword and she also had an amulet with a red D around her necks. She said "Samuel Kvatch you are sentenced to death for crimes against The Empire, Men get him"

The two soldiers grabbed Sam and Sam asked "What is my crime exactly?"

The Imperial Captain said "We have reason to believe that you are a Stormcloak spy, men take him to the block" The Imperial Captain marched away and the two soldiers dragged him away to the main square where Sam saw an Imperial Headsman, General Tullius, Ulfric Stormcloak and a couple of his men gagged and their hand bounded, a few dozen Imperial Legion Soldiers, all with amulets with the red D around their necks apart from one. The Imperial Headsman was wearing what executors wore and he had an axe. General Tullius is the Imperial male commander of the Imperial Legion and military governor of Skyrim. He has his own special set of armour and Sam noticed him wearing a ring with a red D on it. Ulfric Stormcloak is the male Nord Jarl of Windhelm. He is the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, which believes that Skyrim should free itself from the Empire. He is wearing special clothes made for him as well. The Stormcloaks were wearing Stormcloak Helmet, Stormcloak Cuirass, Fur Gauntlets and Fur Boots. The Stormcloaks were all Nords. Imperial Legion Soldiers were wearing Imperial Light Armour, Imperial Light Boots, Imperial Light Bracers and Imperial Light Helmet. They had Imperial Light Shields and Imperial Swords on their belts while some had Imperial Bows with Steel Arrows. Nords were a race of men from Skyrim itself. The Nords have a natural resistance to the frost, evolved in the northern, colder reaches of Nirn. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of traditional warfare. Nord culture centers on the quest for honor and glory, with emphasis also on the family and community.

General Tullius said while wearing a smug look on his face "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne" Ulfric tried to speak but it only came out as muffled grunts. General Tullius then said "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace, Hadvar come here" Hadvar was a Nord wearing Imperial Light Armour, Imperial Light Boots, Imperial Light Bracers and Imperial Light Helmet. He had an Imperial Swords.

He came over to General Tullius and said "Yes Sir"

"Why are you not wearing an amulet gifted from our new ally?" asked General Tullius

"I didn't think it was I had to wear it so I didn't and I don't trust that fellow" said Hadvar

"Well you do have to wear it as I command you to" said General Tullius pulling out an amulet to hand it to Hadvar when The Imperial Headsman was hit by arrows and was killed. The Imperial Soldiers were soon overwhelmed by Stormcloaks led by one known as Snow-Hammer and his friend Ralof. They were all wearing including Ralof the basic Stormcloak armour. Snow-Hammer was wearing Stormcloak Officer Armor, Stormcloak Officer Boots, Stormcloak Officer Bracers and Stormcloak Officer Helmet. The Stormcloaks had Iron War Axes. Ralof had an Iron Warhammer and Snow-Hammer had a Steel Battleaxe. The Stormcloaks easily overpowered the Imperials. This caused the civilians of Helgen to flee the city. Snow-Hammer and his men freed Ulfric, the other Stormcloaks and Sam.

Snow-Hammer said while his men forced General Tullius, The Imperial Captain, Hadvar (who still didn't have an amulet) and a few remaining Imperial Legionnaires to gather together in the middle near the block "General Tullius, you had finally bitten of more than you can chew when you caught Jarl Ulfric and then you were going to kill off one of your own because you thought he was a spy"

General Tullius said "You have may have taken Helgen but you have not won the war" He smiled and said "You will regret this" while tapping his ring. Sam thought he heard a dragon roar in the distance.

Hadvar asked General Tullius "Sir what are you doing?"

General Tullius said "I have called my ally to this war against the Stupid Nords like you who don't respect the empire" Hadvar looked slightly crushed, insulted and angry. "Anyway after this failure Hadver you will be kicked out for failing to set up a good defence…"

Snow-Hammer said "General as you are at my mercy you will shut up and Hadver I sorry that you have to find out how evil the empire is like this" he then turned to Sam and said "I sorry for you getting caught in this"

Ulfric said to Snow-Hammer "Thank you my friend" and said to Sam "As you see with you own eyes that The Empire is evil so I hope that you will follow us out of here and to Windhelm where you will be safe"

Sam said "Thanks you Jarl Ulfric" Ralof went up to Hadver but before he could speak to him, a huge shadow appeared over Helgen and General Tullius smiled.

The Imperial Captain said "And here's you doom, The World Eater has come" The shadow was the large black dragon who was at Ragnvald. It was Alduin who was also called The World Eater and The Nordic God of Destruction with a man wearing Grand Master Robes which looked like Master Robes but gold and had a hood which was up, Dragonscale Gauntlets, Dragonscale Boots and Mask of The Master covering his face. This was The Dragon Master who was the master of many evil creatures and minions. Alduin used his Fire Breath to kill some Stormcloaks. During this distraction, General Tullius, The Imperial Captain and The Imperial Legionnaires fled towards Helgen Keep which was locked up by some Imperial Soldiers that were inside during the Stormcloaks attack. Some Stormcloak Archers tried to attack Alduin but The Dragon Master prevented the Arrows from hitting. Sam, Hadver, Ulfric, Snow-Hammer and Ralof ran into a nearby tower to hid from dragon.

_Next Escape From Helgen_


	3. Escape From Helgen

**Do not own Elder Scrolls **

**Based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but follows a different story.**

**Tales of The Elder Scrolls V: The Dragon Masters Return **

**Chapter Two: Escape From Helgen**

Sam, Hadver, Ulfric, Snow-Hammer and Ralof ran into a nearby tower to hid from dragon. They got into the tower just before they could be roasted by the dragon that they didn't know was Alduin. Hadver and Ralof sat down on the steps to speak privately to each other leaving Snow-Hammer, Sam and Ulfric. Snow-Hammer said "That was one of creatures of legend was it My Jarl?"

"Legends don't burn down villages do they Snow-Hammer" said Ulfric "It seems that there is more going on than just the war as I think that it was Ald…" Ulfric then changed his mind and asked Sam "Do you know the figure on the dragon?"

Sam said "No not really"

Ulfric said "I believe from what the Greybeards have told me that he was The Dragon Master of even older legends who can control dragons for his own goals but I can't believe that I use to think that The Dragon Master was just a story passed down" He was then interrupted and also learning that their hiding place is not safe in the process as Alduin blasted a hole in the tower, killing another Stormcloak who was heading down the tower in the process.

Snow-Hammer said "it appears we should move to a better location or we will be all killed"

Ralof spoke to Ulfric "My Jarl, Hadver wants to speak to you"

Hadver said "if we can make it to The Keep then we can exit Helgen from a secret exit underneath the keep, the only problems I see are getting there and there will be a lot of Imperial Soldiers under Tullius but fortunately one of my and Sam friends should be there with a few others who also didn't put on the amulet when he told us to this morning"

Sam asked him "Are you sure they can be trusted Hadver?"

"Yes and my friend told me not to put it on and I'm sorry about earlier" said Hadver "And anyway she would want to see you again" Sam face went slightly red.

Ulfric said "Frist let's move out and get to the keep, Samuel you go with Snow-Hammer, Ralof you go with Harold…."

Hadver said "it's Hadver my Jarl"

Ulfric said "sorry Hadver and I will go on alone frist, then Ralof and Har… Hadver and finally Snow-Hammer and Samuel" Ulfric then headed out of the tower and vanished into the ruins of the town and the dead Stormcloaks. Ralof and Hadver ran off in another direction.

Snow-Hammer said "Come on we go before the dragon comes back and sees us" Before Snow-Hammer and Sam could leave the tower the doorway was blocked off with bits of the towers top. Snow-Hammer instructs "We must jump out of the tower from the hole made by the dragon into the nearby inn" They both ran up the steps until they reached the hole and after jumping down and exiting the ruined inn, Helgen is found to have been heavily damaged with many buildings damaged and burning.

Alduin said "Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" which Sam heard it as "I will devour your souls in Sovngarde!""

The Dragon Master said "Fools you cannot harm me" as some Stormcloaks Archers tried to hit him with arrows. The Dragon Master then used Wall of Flames to burn and to kill all the Archers. If the Alduin wasn't enough for the Stormcloaks, there were also a few dozen Imperial Legionnaires that came from the keep fighting them. Snow-Hammer led Sam though the town towards the keep while killing Imperial Legionnaires with his Steel Battleaxe in his way to protect Sam from getting hit. They made to the keep just as Ralof and Hadver entered the Keep which serves as both Helgen's prison and a barracks for the Imperial Legion. They entered the main entrance to find Ralof looking at a dead Stormclak named Gunjar surrounded by three dead Imperial Legionnaires.

Ralof said "it seems like the Imperial Legion has been here before use as well as Ulfric as he left this note on Gunjar"

Hadver said to Sam "Take some of this armour and get a weapon as I fear there is still Imperial Legionnaires deeper inside this Keep" Sam nodded and put on some Imperial Light Armour, Imperial Light Boots, Imperial Light Bracers and Imperial Light Helmet. He also picked up an Imperial Sword. While Sam was equipping, Snow-Hammer examined the doors. He discovers one door is locked, and the other can't be opened from the inside. Luckily, The Imperial Captain and three Imperial Soldiers wearing light armour came through and opened the door from the other side

The Imperial Captain shouted "It's the Stormcloak prisoners and get them as the general ordered us to" They opened the door and Snow-Hammer and Ralof were upon them. Two of the three Imperial Soldiers were defeat with ease but one soldier stabbed Ralof in the knee and he fell to the ground. Hadver stayed out of the fight as he wasn't ready to fight people he thought were friends. The soldier that stabbed Ralof was killed by Snow-Hammer. The Imperial Captain and Snow-Hammer fought hard and neither had the upper hand. Sam then charged at The Imperial Captain and hit her in the back of her head with the hilt of the sword. Snow-Hammer then finished her off. The Imperial Captain said before she died "I will be back at the hands of The Dragon Master" Snow-Hammer recovered the key to the other gate from her bodies. Also Sam took the full set of heavy Imperial armour from The Imperial Captain's corpse.

Ralof said while Hadver picked him up and let Ralof lean on him "I'm fine, Snow-Hammer just need to rest it" Going through the newly opened path they find a store room with three more light armoured Imperial soldiers gathering supplies with their backs to them. There was a dead Imperial without an amulet on the ground.

One of the Imperials was saying "You know that The General is just leaving us here to die and not guard the only way out of the city"

Another Imperial said before Snow-Hammer cut them down "Yeah and I can't see why we had to wear these stupid amulets" The other two Imperial Legionnaires were defeated with ease by Snow-Hammer before Sam could do anything.

Snow-Hammer then said "Sam, Go through the barrels to find a potion for Ralof" Sam searched and found a barrel with a Health Potion in it. Ralof had the potion and he was intermediately felt well again.

Ralof said "Thanks for that"

Sam asked Ralof "do you think you could fight?"

Ralof said "Not now but maybe after having a good rest"

Snow-Hammer said "Hadver you look after Ralof if we come across anymore Imperial Soldiers" Continuing deeper into the keep, a battle between an Imperial torturer and his assistant against a female imperial officer is discovered. The Torturer was an Elder Imperial Legionnaire Officer who was used to extract information from prisoners. The Torturer's Assistant is the assistant to The Torturer. Both of them had an amulet. The female officer was a Redguard. She wore the exactly the same things as The imperial Captain did. Redguards hail from the great desert province of Hammerfell. They are descended from a long line of warriors and mystic seers. Legend has it that Redguards are innately more proficient with the use of weaponry than any other race. She was called Captain Samatu. She was using a Scimitar instead of an Imperial sword. She didn't have an amulet. Sam, Snow-Hammer, Ralof and Hadver saw Captain Samatu killed The Torturer's Assistant with ease.

The Torturer said "You will pay for that traitor" He then shot flames at Captain Samatu and before they could do any real damage, Sam killed The Torturer by stabbing in the back.

Sam helped Captain Samatu to her feet and said "Hello Samatu"

Captain Samatu grinned and said "Hello Sam, It's great to see you again"

Snow-Hammer asked "Are there any others with you?"

Captain Samatu said "Yes I held off so the others can escape to the Eastmarch Imperial Camp" After defeating the soldiers, Ralof points to a cage. There is was dead mage in the cage who is wearing a novice hood and robes. Captain Samatu said "That was the keeps mage who advised us not to wear the amulet" They then went through a hallway lined with cells. One of these cells contains a skeleton. After that, a room is entered with prisoners in cages. All of them are deceased, and there are three more skeletons. In one of the cages, there is a dead Stormcloak wearing ragged robes. Eventually, a natural cave is entered, filled with soldiers guarding it for General Tullius. There are a few archers and swordsmen in the cavern, along with a soldier wearing the heavy imperial armour. The archers all are positioned dangerously close to a pool of flammable oil. Snow-Hammer, Sam and Captain Samatu charged at the Imperial legionnaires. Catching them off guard the trio managed to defeat the swordsmen. The archer were harder to dodge but were defeated by Sam who distracted them while the other two killed The Archers. They then travelled across a drawbridge that connects to another part of the cave that is not occupied by any Imperials Soldiers. Shortly after arriving in this cave, they heard a roar which destroyed the bridge behind them. They walked down the passage which led towards a cavern and shortly after it is entered, the passage behind collapses, forcing them to find a way out through there. The next cavern consists of two to four of the smaller variety of frostbite spiders, and two larger ones. They entered the cave and were attacked by The Frostbite Spiders (not to be mistaken for giant frostbite spiders). They all fought of the Frostbite Spiders including Ralof who was feeling much better. Once the spiders are defeated, the group exited through another passageway.

Ralof said "Stop at the cart, there is a bear on the other side"

Captain Samatu suggests "How about we sneak by" Once the bear is avoided, an exit to the cave was found. Once free off the cave, Alduin can be seen flying overhead with The Dragon Master barely able to be seen riding him.

After they were gone, Hadver said to Sam "Go to see Ralof's sister, Gerdur, who lives in Riverwood and my uncle, Alvor, who also lives in Riverwood to warn them about the dragon as me and The Captain are going to warn Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath about General Tullius.

Snow-Hammer said "Me and Ralof will go to the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp as it is the closes place that Jarl Ulfric will go to" They nodded and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile at The Western Watchtower, a ruined stone tower of an old fort west of Whiterun. It is used by the Whiterun city guards to watch for any danger to the city that could approach from the west was a Nord Housecarl in service of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater called Lydia. She was wearing Steel Armor, Steel Cuffed Boots, Steel Nordic Gauntlets and she had a Steel Shield and a Steel Sword. She was on watch at the top of the tower when she saw touches heading towards The Western Watchtower from the opposite side to where Whiterun was. Lydia ran down the steps to warn the other Whiterun Guards who were wearing Whiterun Guard's Armor, Whiterun Guard's Helmet, Steel Cuffed Boots and Steel Nordic Gauntlets. They had Whiterun Shields and Steel Swords. Lydia got down to the main part of the tower where the Whiterun Guards were when a group of 10 Bandits, 5 Bandit Outlaws, two Bandit Thugs and The Dragon Bandit Chief. The Bandits were wearing Fur Armour, Fur Boots, Fur Gauntlets and Fur Helmets. They had Iron Swords. The Bandit Outlaws were also wearing Fur Armour, Fur Boots, Fur Gauntlets and Fur Helmets. All had Steel Swords and Iron Shields. The Bandit Thugs wore Iron Armour, Iron Boots, Iron Gauntlet and Iron Helmets. They had Iron Greatswords. The Bandits and Whiterun Guards were Nords. The Dragon Bandit Chief said "Hand him and it over or die"

Lydia said "Never, You stupid excuse for Nords" and her and the Whiterun Guards attacked the bandits. Lydia fought and defeats 4 Bandits, 1 Bandit Outlaw and 1 Bandit Thug. The Whiterun Guards easily fought the bandits except from The Dragon Bandit Chief who killed a few Whiterun Guards. After a few minutes of fighting only 2 Bandits and one of the Bandit Outlaws remained and they fled out of the tower.

The Dragon Bandit Chief said staring at Lydia "You will get what you deserve and I will be back for the Sanguine Rose and the man who is known as Sam Guevenne" The Dragon Bandit Chief fled and vanished into the wilderness.

Lydia said to the remaining Whiterun Guards "I going to tell the jarl that The Dragon Bandit Chief is back and still wants the same thing he wanted a few years ago" Lydia then started to head towards Whiterun

_Next Riverwood,_ _a Lovely Letter and Jarl Siddgeir _


End file.
